Entrenamientos Nupciales
by chofisrad
Summary: Por que el padrino no siempre es un mafioso...


Bueno, primero que nada me disculpo por no poder tener tan al dia mi unico fic largo hasta el momento (jeje yo siempre me justifico primero) pero es que en verdad he tenido varios percances con mi compu (ahorita estoy en un ordenador prestado) y ps la verdad tampoco mi imaginacion se ha prestado al trabajo creativo, aun asi agradezco que varias personas sigan al pendiente de esa historia (aunque en este ultimo chap recibi menos rr de los que esperaba : ) y a todos los que me siguen dando animos para que continue con esta labor que tanto me gusta a pesar de que no se me de mucho... jeje mil gracias!!! (sobre todo a mi linda azaak que siempre esta ahi para ayudarme)

Bien, pues este fic se lo dedico barbie (ella... y muchos miembros de lpdf... sabe de quien hablo) por hacer que un sueño se convirtiera en realidad (o que la realidad se convietiera en un sueño?), ojala eso haga explique de donde salio este fic : P.

Saludos

Chofis

PD. No se por que me pone tanto espacio entre el inicio y la historia, dilsculpen las molestias que tal error les genere.

PD.2. Espero que se entienda el estilo narrativo que lleva esta historia, sino aclaro de una vez: Se relata en primera persona y es contado por... bueno, ya saben quien es, no? No es tan complicado... ademas mas adelante se dice XD

* * *

**Entrenamientos Nupciales**

¡Una vergüenza total¿Es que no me explico? Este día se esta ganando con creces el titulo del peor de mi vida, y eso es decir mucho si contamos algunos partidos de quidditch y una sesión nada agradable de escupir babosas durante una tarde entera. Y no es que me queje, no, yo jamás lo haría, soy una persona sensata y madura que acepta las desavenencias tal y como vienen ¡Pero esto es una exageración! Hoy debería lucir radiante y feliz en lugar de patético e iracundo, pero no, parece ser que Ron Weasley nunca podrá tener una vida normal… que ha decir verdad creo que ser extraño es parte de mi, sino no tendría una novia tan…. Tan… tan… digamos "peculiar".

Empecemos por el principio: Se que suena raro que yo lo diga puesto que generalmente mi aguda y perspicaz mente me permite ver mas allá de lo que la gente normal puede vislumbrar (¡Vaya que Trelawney tendría que envidiarme mi ojo interior!), sin embargo hace casi un año la noticia de que mis dos mejores amigos se convertían en pareja me tomo por sorpresa. Bueno, sorpresa es decir poco, termine en un estado de shock tal que en San Mungo casi me internan de aquí a la eternidad de no ser por que reaccione a tiempo (con la ayuda de un balde de agua fría, cortesía de mi querida hermanita) y después de una larga platica con mis amigos me di cuenta de que… de que… de que… bueno de que en realidad no era nada del otro mundo.

Bien, después de mi inusitada reacción (que no quería que terminara por que mi querida Lunita me daba unos cuidados que… bueno, hay cosas que los niños no deben oír…) era de esperarse que las cosas siguieran su curso normal y así fue, tan normal que algunos meses mas tarde Harry y Hermione dieron a conocer su compromiso ¿Adivinen quien fue designado padrino? Obviamente tendría que ser alguien de confianza, alguien querido, alguien que tuviera un porte inigualable y un carisma infinito… pero como Albus Dumbledore estaba muerto el siguiente candidato era yo, y no es por nada, pero el padrino es alguien importantísimo en la ceremonia nupcial y yo sabia perfectamente que podría llenar ese papel, lo que no me esperaba es todo lo que tendría que hacer para cumplirlo…

Los preparativos de la boda fueron poca cosa comparado con todo lo que tuve que hacer, creanme, organizar una despedida de soltero no es nada fácil, al día siguiente mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar a un grado tal que accedí a que Luna se encargara de escoger mi indumentaria para la ceremonia, grave error… si mi familia aun se ríe cuando ven la foto que Ginny guarda de mi en el baile de navidad de cuarto grado creo que cuando vean mi traje necesitaremos comprar muchos, pero muchos orinales… díganme¿Alguna vez han visto una de esas togas griegas? Bien, si lo han hecho agreguen un centenar de olanes, varios encajes en partes en las que seguramente no son necesarios, una cola mas larga que la del vestido de la novia, un sombrero que a mi parecer es similar a la cabeza de un pollo medio muerto y una flor enorme y de color morado en el centro de todo ¿A que me veo adorable¡No, Luna¡No¡No me veo adorable¡Me veo ridículo¡RIDICULO! Me hubiera gustado poderle gritar todo eso en cuanto me lo mostró, pero cuando ella me sonrió satisfecha y feliz por su elección fue como si mi lengua se pegara a mi paladar y toda la furia se desvaneciera por completo. Definitivamente lo único que desee en ese momento es que todos se volvieran ciegos el día de la boda.

Les digo que mi vida no es fácil y nunca lo será, creo que estoy marcado de desgracias para siempre y por siempre, aunque también puede ser culpa del dichoso "causa y efecto" verán, con todo este estrés de la boda, los preparativos, las responsabilidades y todo eso necesitaba despejarme un poco y olvidarme por un momento de todo lo que se avecinaba, así que decidí salir a pasear con mi rubia preferida por la ciudad un fin de semana en compañía de Harry, Hermione, Ginny y su detestable y "encantador" novio: Draco Malfoy, no bastaba con que esa serpiente me arruinara la tarde, no, como ya les dije: mi vida nunca es fácil. Todo marchaba, bueno, bien, en el transcurso de la velada, así que en un amago de privacidad Luna y yo nos alejamos del grupo, caminamos un rato cuando de repente me dio uno de esos repentinos y apasionados arranques de loco enamorado y bese a mi novia con un inesperado arrebato que de la misma inusitada forma en que empezó fue interrumpido al disgustado grito de "¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!" soy un hombre valiente y todo, pero cuando el miedo te pega y fuerte no hay mucho que hacer, en ese instante vi lo que probablemente seria mi boggart de ahí en adelante: el enfurecido señor Lovegood ¿Alguna vez les comente que Luna y yo salíamos a escondidas? Ligero olvido, lo siento… y de verdad lo sentí, no fue uno, ni dos, sino tres puñetazos ¿Se imaginan¡Tres puñetazos en mi bello rostro! Nunca creí que alguien con una apariencia tan relajada como Xenophilius Lovegood pudiera poseer tanta fuerza y si no fuera por que Harry actuó como mi ángel guardián (y mi cuñadito como su compinche) les juro que en este momento no les estaría contando esto. Pues bien, después de que aclare todo con el que algún día será mi suegro, me di cuenta de algo: La verdad duele… ¡y si no te curas rápido también hincha!

Después de tener que agregar a mi agresor a la lista de invitados a la boda todo se torna borroso. Mis dos mejores amigos están sumamente enamorados, puedo verlo; y debo admitirlo, a veces siento envidia por como se miran y el amor flota en el aire ¿Pero que estoy diciendo¡Que frase más cursi! Bueno, tenía que ser, yo también estoy enamorado, y si lo pienso un poco soy igual o más feliz que ellos por que tengo a mi lado a la mejor mujer del mundo. Pero bueno, volviendo a lo que estábamos, les decía que el día de la boda llego con la velocidad de un rayo a alborotarme mas la existencia, ósea, no bastaba con ser el bufón de la fiesta sino que tendría que hablar en público ¡¿Dónde hay un Avada Kedavra perdido cuando se le necesita?! No, no y no, esta boquita santa puede decir muchas cosas, pero ¿decir sandeces enfrente de quien sabe cuanta gente? Esta no te la perdono Harry James Potter… esto es un abuso a mi persona, se aprovechan de mi nobleza, de mi amistad… ¡Padrino, pamplinas! Creanme o no esto es de lo más vil y cruel que me han hecho pasar.

Respira profundo, Ronald, respira profundo y calmate… ¡Como si pudiera hacerlo! Es decir, no basta con que haya pasado la mañana recibiendo regaños de todas las mujeres que conozco, empezando por Hermione y terminando con mi madre, sino que, aparte de todo tengo que intentar tranquilizar a un novio muerto de miedo y apunto de caer en un colapso nervioso ¡Hombre, en cuanto vea lo linda que se ve mi amiga en ese vestido blanco se va a olvidar hasta de su nombre! Y aunque mi Lunita no se queda atrás con su extravagante vestido azul eléctrico con lentejuelas que deslumbran a la luz del sol (Bueno, por lo menos la reconoceré a la distancia…) tengo que decir que hoy Hermione se voló la barda y se ve especialmente hermosa yendo del brazo de su padre camino al altar donde la espera un ansioso y estupefacto Harry ajuareado con su mejor túnica de gala y una mandíbula al ras del suelo por la impresión. El viejo mago que preside el evento habla con un tono aburrido y cansino, como si hiciera esto miles de veces (lo que es muy probable), afortunadamente eso no interviene en el embeleso de Harry y Hermione que no podrían estar mas felices, incluso me hacen pensar que esto del matrimonio no es tan mala idea…

Tengo que ser fuerte, después de todo no es una escena tan conmovedora ¿O si? Quiero decir que no veo a nadie mas llorando… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Yo no estoy llorando, es solo que el perfume de las flores me irrita los ojos, claro, seguramente es eso por que… por que… ¡Oh, esta bien¡Si, estoy llorando¿Algún problema¡Deja de reírte, Malfoy, ya veras cuando mi hermana te de tu merecido! Es que se ven tan lindos, algún día, cuando me case con Luna también el hurón ese estará llorando y veremos quien ríe al ultimo, por cierto¿Dónde esta Luna¿Luna¿Luna¡Oh, por Dios, no! Esta bien que le emocionan las bodas, pero esto es demasiado. Imaginen esto: Luna Lovegood (si, la que se hace llamar mi novia y que en ocasiones como esta llega a exasperarme a escalas desconocidas) flotando sobre los invitados como una especie de ventilador humano que usa sus manos a manera de aspas para esparcir flores sobre las cabezas de todas y cada una de las personas que la miran levitar sobre sus cabezas con una mirada que denota diversión y extrañeza ¿No les digo que mi novia es una chica peculiar? Tarde un poco en bajarla y otro poco en hacerme perdonar por interrumpir "su regalo de bodas" pero al parecer la reconciliación nos llego justo a tiempo para dar nuestras felicitaciones a los recién casados. Decir que lucen radiantes es poco ¡Están que derraman felicidad (y miel, este par de cursis siempre andan de empalagosos) por los poros! Si, Hermione, se que he sido de gran ayuda y que me aprecias mucho y agradeces todo mi apoyo. Si Harry, también se que soy tu mejor amigo y que no sabes que harías sin mi ¿Saben? Son tan predecibles… Y otra vez los golpes, ahora mi novia me golpea por "ser un ególatra" no se que sea eso exactamente pero seguro es uno de sus animalillos raros, tratare de no hacerle mucho caso y mejor la saco a bailar, quien sabe, quizás y esta noche se anuncia otro compromiso y en algunos meses en que tendrá que sufrir la tortura de ser el padrino será otro, así que en cuanto le comente a Luna mi plan escogeré muy bien a mi victima…


End file.
